bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Meteorum
Awakening at the throne room a new contender appears for any who oppose the Seraphim. Wearing a scarf of a familiar red and black around his neck with a familiar tiny wrench at the end attached to it. This now what Darius has become. Darius Drayer is no more. Powers Divine Augmentation Type: '''Offensive, defensive '''Cost: '''Low - High '''Range: '''Short, mid, or long. '''Description: This is the''' main effect of his fullbring. ' Control over metal. essentially making metals do as he pleases. Usually in the form of making his wrench size, shape, liquify, repair (almost always used on his fullbring so he can block with it) and lastly coat his body in the metal substance. This also allows the wrench surfing you see. Ragnarok '''Type: '''Offensive, 3 round cast time. '''Cost:' Low - High (Low if wrench is normal 5 foot version, Medium if semi truck sized, High if B 52 bomber or more) Range: long. Description: Ira tosses replicas of his newly created blade into the air and they grow to giant blades damage in a 300 foot radius. decimating all that in the area (Not used very often in terms of city destroying) Unlimited Indoctrination Works (Only usable in third release). Type: Offensive Cost: '''High '''Range: Short, mid, or long. Description: Environment changes to a scene from Scotland but all in a metallic color similar to that of Darius's metal skin but now everything seems corrupted. All the scenery that was once beautiful and glad now seems dull and gloomy.. Upon the ground lie an infinite amount of blades with wrenches at the handles at his disposal to assault his opponents with.Ira always appear on a hill where many battle standards are. Any who care take a moment to look around will see behind them is a painting canvas with an image of a young girl painting and a small kilted figure in the background on a hill. His opponents will always be at the bottom of the hill when this starts up.Upon each impact of a weapon he chooses they disperse into nothing but cause more agonizing damage than his normal swings. He stands on a familiar hillside, broken banners and fallen warriors armor. Environment is a battlefield from a forgotten time. Also, any who are free from the wrath of Ira and look deep into the forest past the painting will spot a familiar metal human armor. Although it looks worn, rusted and battered. A sign of what he was once was. I am the flesh and bone of my own blade. Steel flows through my body, and fire is what courses through my blood. I have created over a thousand swords. Unknown to death. Nor known to life. Many times I have withstood enormous pain to create thousands of weapons. And yet, those hands that have braved so much will never hold anything. So as I pray now, I call forth 'Unlimited Indoctrination Works'." Release Appearances Stats Manipulations '''Heaven's Judgement (Thunder Spanner): '''Electricity flows freely throughout the wrench empowering it with electricity and the whole wrench seems to become electricity itself. After it coats the weapon Darius will either throw it similar to a Spear made of pure Electricity and decimate the area with a large dome like wave of electricity. On occasion he may just try bash people with it. Level 50 Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum